


You're Addicted to Love

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Phil, Virgin Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s October of 2009 and everything is perfect for Dan and Phil’s first time together. Except for the fact that Phil doesn’t know that it’s Dan’s first time ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Addicted to Love

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno bro i dunno.   
> in other news i have the biggest headache that has ever headached to ever headache ever. period.   
> also this was a prompt so thanks anon.   
> also if you wanna send me a prompt [go here](http://theaterkidlester.tumblr.com/ask) and do it. just fucking do it. you deserve a fic written just for you bb  
> what the fuck am i doing enjoy.  
> (i swear this is well written)

Dan almost couldn’t believe he was here, in actual AmazingPhil’s bedroom, but he didn’t have much time to think about it. In any other situation, he would note that the ceiling looks lower in videos, that the bed seems bigger than it does on his screen. He would take the time to look over the posters that littered Phil’s walls, the fan art that hung next to them. It was so cool that Phil had fan art. It was so cool that Phil had fans. His whole room would be cool, in any other situation.

But in this situation, he didn’t have the time to look at Phil’s room and admire everything cool about it. In fact, in this situation, he didn’t have time to look at anything, because his eyes were closed. As were Phil’s. It was actually pretty impressive that Phil had been able to maneuver the both of them to his bedroom without looking.

And they were kissing. More than kissing, actually. Dan was a little reluctant to use the term making out, (it just seemed so juvenile), but he couldn’t really think of anything else. An innocent peck on the lips had somehow turned into a kiss that hadn’t been broken for five minutes straight. Dan kind of had to breathe, and he was kind of dizzy, but he didn’t really care.

Phil broke away from the kiss to trail a line of kisses down Dan’s neck. Once he found an area that he liked, he started sucking a bruise. Dan moaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut again. It would later occur to him that his parents would ever kill him if they saw the hickey, but for now he just enjoyed the feeling.

Phil’s hands trailed down Dan’s chest and to the bottom of the eighteen year old’s shirt, tugging lightly. Dan had never actually gone this far before, and he had never actually informed Phil of the fact, but he didn’t want to. He knew that Phil would go slow and treat him like he was made of glass and he didn’t want to break him. Dan didn’t want that. He didn’t want to inconvenience Phil.

Phil pulled Dan’s shirt up slightly, never breaking contact with Dan’s neck, hickeys now littering the tan skin. Dan took the hint, pulling the shirt over his head. Phil pulled away from Dan’s neck, pulling his own shirt over his head. He started kissing Dan’s chest, his long bangs falling into his eyes. He licked one of Dan’s nipples experimentally, smirking when the younger boy whimpered in response.

“Phil,” Dan whined softly. “I’m not a chick.”

Phil rolled his eyes, looking up at the younger boy through his hair. “Don’t have to be a girl to like having your nipples played with, Dan,” he explained, making Dan turn red. He was so inexperienced. He had no idea how Phil didn’t immediately see through him.

Phil continued kissing a trail down Dan’s body, stopping when he reached the waistband of Dan’s skinny jeans. He toyed with it before looking up at the younger boy. “Is this okay?” He asked softly.

“Y-yeah,” Dan answered, a slight stutter in his voice. Phil managed, (with great effort), to get Dan out his jeans. He started to kiss Dan’s inner thighs, making the younger boy whine and moan loudly. God, he was glad that Phil’s parents were on holiday. He had no idea how he would stay quiet if they were home. Maybe Phil would have to tie him up..

“You’re awfully responsive, aren’t you?” Phil asked, sucking a bruise into Dan’s thigh. Dan just whimpered in response, not being able to come up with an intelligible reply. “We should play with that one day,” Phil seemingly said to himself, working on getting Dan’s underwear off. He was wearing a pair of Pokemon boxers, but luckily, Phil hadn’t laughed at him. That’s how you know it’s true love.

Phil practically drooled at the sight of Dan’s cock, making the younger boy blush and cover his face with his arm. Dan was painfully hard, and the sight of Phil ogling his dick sent a jolt through his whole body. Dan said a little prayer that he didn’t come too quickly. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Phil.

Apparently, not watching turned out to be a disadvantage to Dan because he didn’t see Phil moving between his legs until his cock was in Phil’s mouth. Dan moaned loudly at the feeling, using all of his willpower to stop himself from bucking into Phil’s mouth. Dear god, Phil was good at sucking cock. He must have had a partner teach him at some point. The thought would have made Dan jealous if he wasn’t so caught up in what Phil was doing.

Phil switched off between taking Dan’s cock deeper than the younger boy ever thought humanly possible, and teasing Dan by just sucking the head, running his tongue through the slit, making Dan call out.

And then there was a finger tracing the rim of Dan’s asshole, and the younger boy’s eyes shot open. Phil must have gotten lube or something, because his finger was wet and slid in easily. Dan felt like he was going to die. Sure, he had fingered himself open, but Phil’s fingers were long and calloused and not his own.

Phil took his mouth from Dan’s cock slowly, a line of spit connecting his lips to the head of Dan’s dick, and it should have been disgusting if it wasn’t for the fact that it was incredibly hot. Dan didn’t have much time to dwell on it, though, because Phil quickly added a second finger, stretching them out. Dan mewled softly at the feeling, his hands tangling in the sheets and his head thrown back against the pillow. He was sweaty and his face was red and his hair was curled but he didn’t care about any of that.

Phil added a third finger just to see Dan’s face contort in pure pleasure. Dan was a sight to see. He looked beautiful like this, spread out and naked and hard all for Phil’s eyes. He looked more beautiful than he did in the millions of selfies he sent Phil, than he did during all of their hour long Skype sessions. If Phil could have one picture taped to the lid of his coffin, it would be this: Dan fucked out and naked and all for him.

Phil would probably go to hell for it, but it would be so, so worth it.

And then Dan was talking. Or actually, Dan was begging. “Please Phil,” he said, his voice wrecked and somehow, he sounded fucked out already. “Please Phil, please fuck me.”

Phil reached over to the dresser next to his bed and got a condom, not even bothering to shut the drawer. He stripped of the rest of his clothing slowly, smirking as he noticed Dan was checking him out. He rolled the condom on, hissing at the sudden contact on his cock. He took the lube and poured more than a generous amount of it over himself.

“Turn over,” He told Dan authoritatively. Dan followed his orders quickly, turning so that he was on his stomach. Phil chuckled softly. So Dan was submissive. He would have to add it to his internal list of things to try in bed with him.

Phil started to push in, and Dan immediately tensed up. It hurt a lot, more than any online forum said it would. Maybe he should have worked up the courage to go into that sex shop and buy something for himself after all. Without Dan’s approval, a few tears fell from his eyes and Phil, being an attentive lover, noticed and stopped immediately. “Dan,” He asked, brushing Dan’s hair out of his face. “What’s wrong?”

Dan grit his teeth together, trying to decide if he should lie or tell the truth. But then Phil was staring at him, his deep blue eyes full of concern, and Dan knew he could never lie to Phil. “It hurts.”

“It shouldn’t.” Phil said, rubbing Dan’s back comfortingly. “It usually doesn’t hurt unless someone’s doing something wrong. Or-” Phil looked down at Dan, brushing his hair out of his eyes again. “Dan, have you ever had sex with a guy before?”

“I’ve never had sex with anyone before,” Dan admitted quietly. Phil pulled out with a soft, oh, sitting down beside Dan. He scooped the younger boy up in his arms, Dan’s head resting against his chest. He ran a comforting hand through Dan’s hair, rocking the boy slowly.

“You should have told me,” Phil said softly.

“D-didn’t,” Dan sniffled, “I didn’t wanna inconvenience you.”

“You’re so stupid,” Phil said lovingly, no actual bite behind his words. “I’m sorry if I pressured you into this. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, you know.”

“No, no,” Dan said, “I want this.” He lifted his head from Phil’s chest and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I want you.”

“Alright,” Phil replied, kissing Dan’s forehead before moving away from his boyfriend. He readjusted himself so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet planted firmly on the ground. He looked back at Dan and the younger boy felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight. “Come ride me,” Phil said softly, his voice husky.

Dan stood in front of Phil, slowly lowering himself onto Phil’s cock. He tensed up again and Phil noticed, kissing his boyfriend’s neck softly. “Relax, Dan,” he said reassuringly. He reached around Dan’s body and started pumping the younger boy’s cock slowly. Dan whined at the feeling, relaxing around Phil’s cock. “Good boy,” Phil praised absently, earning a moan from Dan. So he had a praise kink as well.

Dan bottomed out after what seemed like a long while, but was probably only a few minutes in reality. He stayed like that for a second before experimentally moving his hips. Dan whined softly at the feeling, moving slowly on Phil. Phil groaned at the feeling of Dan clenching around him. He put his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, pressing a little too hard, leaving bruises in the shape of his fingertips.

Eventually, the slow pace wasn’t enough for Dan, and he started moving quickly, bouncing on Phil’s dick with the determination of a porn star rather than an eighteen year old. Eventually, he felt that familiar pull in his gut. “Phil,” he panted out. “Phil, Phil I’m gonna-”

Phil started pumping Dan’s cock faster. “Do it,” Phil said, his voice fucked out and almost gone. “Do it, I wanna see you come, just for me.”

As if waiting for Phil’s go ahead, Dan clenched up around Phil, going rigid for a second before he came, practically screaming, bouncing on Phil’s cock as he rode out his orgasm with little pants of, “Phil, Phil, Phil.”

The feeling of Dan clenching around him was enough to push Phil over the edge, thrusting quickly and erratically into Dan for a few seconds before he came as well, filling up the condom.

It was a while before anyone said anything. Both boys were breathing heavily and Dan pulled off of Phil, wincing a little at the feeling of being empty again. He flopped down onto the bed and Phil chuckled, laying next to him. “How was that for a first time?” Phil asked teasingly.

Dan smiled up at him. “Well worth the wait.” 


End file.
